Wake Up
by Gabrielle Addison
Summary: First ever songfic. Flames accepted. Please review. Summary: Yumi's moving away... Rated T for maybe later chapters.
1. Wake Up

**OK, so this is my first ever song-fic/fan-fic! I'm really excited to write this and all and I want each chapter to have a different song (It's not just going to be a one shot!). I don't know if there will be songs with each chapter but, I'll try. So please just read this, AND REVIEW! Flames accepted and expected so I don't mind. Just review please! I want to know what the readers think! If _ANYONE_ has an idea or suggestion, just pm me! Also, this song is a little…I don't know but I'm going to try it, some parts I'm not so sure they'll fit. Thanks. _– Benchwarmer _**

_**Coheed & Cambria's song… Wake Up**_

_I'm going to ride this plane out of your life again  
I wish that I could've stayed but you argued_

Yumi sat on that plane, staring out of the window at the luggage being brought by. For the **second **time now. The first time, she had moved back. Yes, she was moving. Away from everyone, Aelita, Jer, Ulrich, Odd, XANA, everyone. She thought about earlier that day.

"Mom! You can't make me do this! Move to Japan? Are you crazy?" She screamed, as tears trickled down her face.

"Yumi! You said this last time!" Her mom yelled back.

"And we moved back!" She replied, sobbing even harder. She wiped her tears on her long-sleeved black shirt.

"You're moving to Japan! With Hiroki, your father and I! And that's FINAL."

"Mom! You can't do this to me! I LOVE it in France!"

"You can't even speak the language! Japan is where we should be! We're Japanese, we speak Japanese, and we understand it better!" Her mom said. "You're moving. DONE." She said, as she stomped out of the room.

_More than this I wish you could've seen my face  
In the backseat staring out the window _

_I'll do anything for you…._

Even more tears trickled down her face again. She tried not to cry, be tough, but she couldn't.

"Yumi, are you OK?" Hiroki asked. For about the first time in Yumi's life, he had been sweet and caring. She slowly shook her head 'No'. "Yumi, I'm sure you're boyfriend will call you sometimes." Well, that ruined the sweet and caring moment.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled. She thought about her mom some more, after Hiroki had stopped. She'd do anything for her mom, she loved her so much but this was going to ruin her life, as she thought.

_  
So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back  
In a phrase to cut these lips  
I love you  
_

She absolutely loves France. She loves everything about it. Her friends, her school, even Lyoko. She'll miss it all. It won't be the same. "I'll be coming back…" She mumbled as the plane took off.

_  
The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up_

At Japan, now, a week later. Yumi sat on her bed sobbing. She cried all day, every day since they got there. Her mom walked in. She sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, honey…" She said quietly.

"Mom! No you aren't!" She said, between sobs. "You never were! You never were…" She cried.

"Oh, baby…" Her mom said sympathetically. She pulled her close; Yumi laid her head on her mom's chest.

"Wake up, Mom. Don't you get it? We NEED to be in France. Everything is so different her, Mom! The sounds, the smells, all the people. Mom…please…

"Yumi…You've talked like this since we got here."

"And I always will. Until you wake up and move back!" Her Mom looked at her sadly and hugged her tight. She kissed her forehead and walked out.__

I earned through hope and faith  
The curves around your face  
That I'm the one you'll hold forever.  
If morning never comes for either one of us  
Then this is pray to you wherever

Yumi grabbed her journal, her journal that she's made since they moved. Most of her entries include "I HATE LIVING HERE!" or "I'm moving back! No matter what it takes!" This time, she wrote a little different. "I love my mom, and everyone knows that. I know everything about her. The way she talks, the curves of her face, the way she talks, or walks, everything. I want her to stay here forever, and I want her to be there for me! But right now…Gosh, I don't want to live here. It's France, or no where." __

I'll do anything for you.  
This story is for you.  
Cause I'd do anything you want me to... for you

Yumi put her journal away. She walked into the kitchen of her new home. "Mom…?"

"Yes, dear?" She asked. "Feeling better?" She asked. Yumi nodded.

"I'll stay in Japan for you, Mom. I'll do anything for you. I love you, Mom..." She answered. Her Mom smiled.

"Love you too, Yumi…"


	2. Worst Day Ever

**I know the characters are a little OOC-ish as some pointed out. But oh well, that's just how I do it, I guess. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the second chapter! This chapter is in Ulrich's PoV, by the way. – Benchwarmer**

_Simple Plan's "Worst Day Ever"_

_6 a.m.  
The clock is ringing  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
'Cuz I don't think I'm going to make it _

Ulrich lay in his bed at Kadic Academy. Things just weren't the same without Yumi. His alarm went off non stop. He sighed and tried to get a little more time sleeping.

_I punch in  
I'm still sleeping  
Watch the clock,  
But it's not moving  
'Cuz every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending _

Ulrich sat at his desk, resting his hand against his head. He waited for that bell to ring to signal the end of the hour. It seemed like it wasn't moving. It felt Mr. Furme's class was never ending.

_And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever _

"Every day is the worst day ever." Ulrich told Odd. "Over and over and over again! I can't take it! She's gone…" Odd looked at him, he was worried for him. Now that Yumi's been gone, Ulrich's gone crazy without her.

_Yesterday was the worst day ever  
And tomorrow won't be better  
It's history repeating  
Summer plans are gone forever  
I traded them in for dishpan water  
And every day is never ending  
I need to work I'm always spending _

"Odd, we were going to go on a road-trip when she turned 16 during the summer. All of us, and we had it all planned. Now it's gone, Odd. We had SO MANY plans together and we expected every one of them to happen. I can't take it."

_And I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
Over and over again  
And I feel like the summer is leaving again  
I feel like  
I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And every day is the worst day ever_

"Ulrich, she's gone. I'm sorry about your plans but…There's nothing I can say." Odd said. "Sorry, dude."

"It's OK." Ulrich said. He understood. "I'm living the worst day ever…every day."

_It's so long  
I can't go on  
It's so long  
I can't go on_

"I can't do it," Ulrich said. "I can't do it, Odd. It'll be such a long time before she comes back. I've got to get her. I'll call her and…see her."

"Huh? See her?" Odd asked. "Oh wait… Ulrich no. No, you can't. Not Japan. Ulrich…"

"I'm serious."


	3. I'd Do Anything

**MY THIRD CHAPTER! This is Yumi AND Ulrich's POV! Remember: I changed some lines to make them more appropriate! _– Benchwarmer_**

_Simple Plan's "I'd do anything"_

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

Yumi lay in her bed, trying to name the GOOD points of living in Japan. She couldn't. There were none. The only thing she could think of was Ulrich. Ulrich was the worst thing of all because she thought about how she wouldn't see him for a very long time. She thought about where she could talk to him… and tell him her feelings.

Ulrich sat on the sofa and flipped on the T.V. "She's gone!" An actor on the T.V show yelled. Ulrich sighed and flipped it off. It turned to a program about Japan. He groaned. He turned the channel. "I'm…moving." The next program said, with a crying woman on the screen. He sighed once more.

"That's it!" He flipped off the T.V. He sat sighing and groaning in confusion.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight _

She thought for awhile and decided a letter would be best. "Dear Ulrich," She started out with. "I have something important to tell you." She looked at it strangely. She shook her head and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage.

Ulrich sighed. He looked around. "I can't even think straight anymore…"

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand, yeah_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to hold in my arms  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

"I'd do anything for her, Odd. I think this is the right choice." Ulrich said, at his locker.

"Flying to Japan isn't gonna solve anything, Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed.

"I just… I wanna hear her laugh. And know she's there. Know that she still…remembers me."

"So call her!" Odd said. Ulrich sighed and Odd walked away.

"Will she…remember me?"

"Will he…forget me or anything?"

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
And never come back_

"Yumi and I hated Kadic!" Ulrich thought. "We always thought we'd drop out together, but that was all a joke. We just wanna leave and not come back."Yumi always thought the same.

"Well, I've left Kadic. Alone. Ulrich and I…We wanted to leave together. Drop out. I'm here and Ulrich's…there." She wrote in her journal.

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

"She's only been gone a week." Ulrich told himself. "But I miss her so bad."

"I'm afraid he forgot me, and that he doesn't miss me." Yumi wrote more.

"I MISS HER LIKE CRAZY!" Ulrich yelled in his dorm to Odd.

"But I'll be here. Waiting for something that won't come." She wrote.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

"Yumi…"

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to hold my arms  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

"If I could just hold him and know he's there. He's OK. He remembers me. His smile, his laugh." She went on writing.

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)_

"I can't sleep without forgetting that he's in a whole different country then I am. That I won't wake up and see him in Kadic tomorrow. I can't forget him." Yumi wrote.

"I close my eyes…and I can't just accept that she's gone."

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to hold you in my arms  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

"She won't forget me if I go, Odd. She'll laugh and she'll remember me. I just can't put her in the past." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich…" Yumi sadly said outloud.

_I'd do anything  
just to hold you in my arms_

"Anything to see her again."

_I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
to hold you in my arms  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

"I won't forget him."


	4. I Promise

**FOURTH CHAPPIE! Yayy! This chapter is dedicated to CATSfanatic for all the awesome reviews and all that great stuffs. YAY CATSFANATIC! Also, special thanks to Mylinda Antoinette, awesome friend and supporter! BTW, this chapter is mostly Ulrich talking. _– Benchwarmer_**

_**Dedicated to CATSfanatic**_

Song: I Promise, Simple Plan

_Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do _

"Odd, I have to go to Japan." Ulrich said as he got his books to put in his backpack. Odd sighed. For the last week and half, he's said this over and over. He was having a huge breakdown.

"Dude, its JAPAN." Odd replied.

"I know. But I need her." Odd rolled his eyes.

"Do what you want. Why don't you call her or something?" Odd said, continuing to walk to his room. Ulrich's eyes widened as he grabbed his mobile.

_Cause we've had a rough times  
From fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away _

"Yumi! I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, Ulrich?" Ulrich explained to her his idea. "What? Are you crazy? No, no, no. Ulrich…" Her voice then got quieter. "We've tried this whole…dating thing once remember? It didn't work…"

_So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say:  
Don't, don't, don't walk away _

"Yumi just give me this chance. We can make it right. It'll work. You just have to trust me and…not walk away from me again." Ulrich said.

"I know I walked away but…It was so crazy together. You let me down…"

_I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine, this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight _

"I promise, Yumi." Ulrich said. "I won't let you down again. We'll be fine this time. I know it. Just…believe me and don't walk away. Take my hand, we'll be fine."

_Without you I go through the motions  
Without you it's just not quite the same  
Without you I don't wanna go out  
I just wanted to say _

_That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away _

"Without you, I go crazy." Ulrich finally said. "I won't let you down, I won't 'correct' you in anyway. It's not the same without you here. I don't want to do anything without you. I just…I have to be with you and I'll do anything if you…don't run away again." He continued.

_So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right, to say:  
Don't, don't, don't walk away _

"Give me a chance. A chance to make all the things that went wrong right. Just so you don't walk away. So you stay here, Yumi."

_I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine, this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight _

"I promise! I promise I won't let you down again. Just take my hand and trust me."

_Take my hand  
Take my hand  
I promise  
Take my hand  
I promise  
Take my hand _

"Please." Yumi was silent for awhile. When she spoke, you could tell she was crying.

"We've tried this, Ulrich."

"I promise." He cut in. She sighed and closed her eyes. "We'll be just fine."

_I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine, this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
I will break you down  
So take my hand tonight_

"Take my hand… Don't walk away from me. I'm crazy without you because I'm crazy about you. I will talk about it non stop and I'll never be the same." Ulrich gulped. "…Please."


	5. Perfect World

**Okay, a lot of my chapters are Simple Plan songs. They have the saddest songs ever! But they fit perfectly! Keep the reviews comin'! – **_Benchwarmer_

_Perfect World, Simple Plan_

"No." Yumi said slowly. Ulrich gulped.

"N…No?" He trembled. Yumi sadly shook her head as tears trickled down her face again.

"No… It just won't work." She said. She hung up teary eyed.

_**I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my worlds falling apart, yeah  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal  
With the things you said  
It just won't go away **_

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Ulrich sadly asked Odd. "I never saw this coming. My whole world is falling apart."

"Ulrich…I'm sorry, dude. I didn't see it coming either…" Odd replied, trying to comfort his friend.

"I just can't deal with what she said."

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all **_

Odd had left the room and Ulrich was alone. "This could never happen. How did this happen? My perfect world…" Ulrich lay on his bed. "In my perfect world, she'd still be here. But it just…doesn't make sense. I can't put it together, how this means absolutely nothing to her. That I mean nothing to her. Nothing at all."

_**I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way **_

"I thought I was so tough…Until today. I don't think I can make it through this. I'll need a miracle." He thought. "I wish I could turn everything back so that she'd still be here. I just can't let go and without her I just can't find a way."

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all **_

Later on, Ulrich was talking to Odd. "I mean nothing to her."

"Don't say that. You do. And you mean a lot." Ulrich shook his head.

"No, I don't. This could never happen…I still can't believe she did that. It makes no sense."

"Ulrich, sorry, but…this isn't a perfect world." Odd said in his way of 'sympathy'.

_**I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold onto you  
I just can't let you go  
Yeah, yeah **_

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich

"What should I do now? Where should I go? I'm just waiting. And I'm so lost without you. I can't let you go." It read. Yumi read it slowly and carefully. She sighed sadly and shook her head.

"And I'm the same." She whispered to herself.

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all**_

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich

"This means nothing to you. I mean nothing to you. You feel nothing for me. Why did this happen?" It read.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Yumi

"Don't think that."


	6. Meet You There

**SIXTH CHAPPIE! All I gotta say! THANKS READERS! (Oh, that too I guess.)– _Benchwarmer_**

_**PS: This song might be about someone dying…But I'm not sure. Anyways, just remember: Yumi didn't die. She just moved away. (lol)**_

_Meet You There, Simple Plan_

_Now you're gone,  
I wonder why,  
You left me here,  
I think about it on,  
and on, and on, and on,  
and on, and on again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you.._

"I wait for her to call, text, e-mail all day long. I can't wait to hear from her. I know she's not coming back, well, anytime soon that is. I think about it all the time." Ulrich announced to Odd.

_Until I do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone, And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come.. _

"She's gone and I'm alone here. I'm not moving on because…she took part of me with her. It's gone."

"Dude, I'm still your friend, aren't I?" Odd asked.

"Well, yeah, but…" Ulrich said.

"Yeah, I get it."

_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there. _

"I've decided."

"Decided what?" Odd asked.

"I'll meet her there. I may want her here in France but I need her. I'll meet her there." Ulrich explained. Odd shook his head at his crazy friend.

"No, no, no. You can't go to Japan."

_I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time.._

**ULRICH has signed on Instant Messaging. **

**YUMI has signed on Instant Messaging. **

"Yumi," Ulrich typed. "I need to talk to you."

"What?" Yumi typed back.

"I…" He continued. "I…wish I could've told you what I've kept inside these past few years. I guess it's too late now, though. But so many things remind me of YOU! I just miss you. Guess this is goodbye."

**YUMI has signed off Instant Messaging.**

_You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come.._

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich

"I'm left alone without you. But the day will come." It read.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Yumi

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there. _

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich

"I'll meet you there."

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Yumi

"Where? What the heck are you talking about Ulrich?"

_I'll meet you there... _

_And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me.. _

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich

"There. Japan." He announced.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Yumi

"Ulrich," She typed. "I want you to be here with me but you can't."

_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there... _

_I'll meet you there...  
I'll meet you there... _

TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich

"Wait for me. I'll meet you there no matter what it takes."


	7. Kiss The Girl

**CHAPTER SEVEN! This is my absolute FAVORITE chappie!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS SONG and I am NOT afraid to say it!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! – Benchwarmer**

Ashley Tisdale – Kiss The Girl

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

Ulrich couldn't believe it, but he was in Japan. It was pouring down rain as he walked up to Yumi's steps. He looked to the right of him, at a window. In the window, Yumi sat looking at the computer screen in her room.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.  
_

He sighed and hoped for the best. She wasn't expecting him, and that worried him a bit. His parent's didn't even know he left. He told them he was going to have so much homework for the next few days, so to try not to call him often. They believed him. They thought he was safe and sound in Kadic. Little did they know, he was out of the country! "Just kiss her." He whispered. He smiled, and continued to walk up, sopping wet.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
_

He couldn't ring the door bell just yet. He looked back at Yumi. "Does she like me too?" He asked himself. "One way to ask…Not a word," He reminded. "Just kiss the girl."

_  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

He backed up. "I can't do this." The shy boy looked down. "But I can't miss out on this opportunity, it's now or never."__

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon

He sighed again. "Better do it soon."

_  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

He walked up to the door once more.__

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

He held his finger up, about to push the button. He stopped for a minute. He reminded himself, "It's now or never."__

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it now  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)

He smiled and pushed the button. Eagerly awaiting Yumi to open the door, he saw her get up. She opened the door.

"He…" She said, stopping her 'hello'. "U…Ulrich? Oh…my…gosh…" She mumbled. He gulped, but leaned forward.

_  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

He leaned in and kissed her, smack on the lips. He hesitated, which made it even more awkward but he did it.

_  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

He kissed her again and longer. They stood in the rain, as Yumi walked out of her house. They kissed. _Go on and kiss the girl, _Ulrich thought to himself.


	8. Hands Down

**CHAPTER EIGHT – Yay!!! I'd like to think the fans out there…Which is Mylinda, and CATS. lol Oh, well, what do I care!? I absolutely LOVE this song. It's so cute.– _Benchwarmer_**

_Hands Down – Dashboard Confessional_

"Can we…go for a walk?" Ulrich asked. Yumi looked around.

"But it's raining." She said. Ulrich looked down and shrugged slightly.

"So?" Yumi laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go."

_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep  
This air is blessed, you share with me  
This night is wild, so calm and dull  
These hearts they race from self control  
Your legs are smooth as they graze mine  
We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all _

They walked for awhile and found a bench at the corner of a street. They sat in the rain. Silent.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"What am I doing here? Didn't I already explain…?" He chuckled. Yumi laughed and slid closer on the bench.

"I mean…What was wrong with France? Do your parent's know?" Ulrich shook his head. "Then what's wrong with France?"

"You aren't there."__

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury  
or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer 

"I…I don't know what to say."

"_If she kisses me…I might faint…" _Ulrich thought.__

The words are hushed let's not get busted  
Just lay entwined here, undiscovered  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions  
"Hey did you get some?"... Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear 

"People are so dumb about this." Yumi said.

"What?"

"Us. What people think." Yumi replied.

"Who cares what they think," Ulrich said. Yumi smiled and they began walking.__

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me   
So won't you kill me, so I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury  
or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer

"Yumi, it's like you've taken my heart. When you moved away, I broke down."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, it pretty much is your fault." Ulrich teased.

"Hey!"

"My hopes are so high, Yumi." Ulrich blushed. "Your kiss might kill me." His face was deep red. "So…So, can I die happy?"__

Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember  
Always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
And this walk that we shared together

"This has been the best day ever." Ulrich said. The street lights dimmed, Yumi twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Oh my gosh!" Yumi yelled, looking at the time. "It's so late! Ulrich, this was the best day and the best walk together." She looked down and blushed. "Thank you." __

The streets were wet and the gate was locked  
so I jumped it, and let you in  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it  
that you meant it, that you meant it  
I knew that you meant it, that you meant it

The streets were flooded. They walked to Yumi's house.

"The gate…Ulrich, it's locked. My mom's gonna kill me."

"No she won't." Ulrich smiled. "You'll get in." He climbed up and jumped the gate. He unlocked it and let Yumi in. They walked to her door slowly.

She stood on the porch and put her hands on Ulrich's waist. She kissed him slowly.

_And I knew that she meant it._


End file.
